Twitter.com Source Code
Twitter. It's what's happening. We've detected that JavaScript is disabled in your browser. Would you like to proceed to legacy Twitter? Yes Skip to content Forgot password? Log in See what’s happening in the world right now Join Twitter today. Sign Up Log in bird Created with Sketch. Follow your interests. Hear what people are talking about. Join the conversation. Twitter.com makes heavy use of JavaScript If you cannot enable it in your browser's preferences, you may have a better experience on our mobile site. Twitter.com makes heavy use of browser cookies Please enable cookies in your browser preferences before signing in. About Help Center Blog Status Jobs Terms Privacy Policy Cookies Ads info Brand Apps Advertise Marketing Businesses Developers Directory Settings © 2018 Twitter Dismiss Close Previous Next Close Go to a person's profile Saved searches Remove In this conversation Verified accountProtected Tweets @ Suggested users Verified accountProtected Tweets @ Verified accountProtected Tweets @ Close Promote this Tweet Close Block Cancel Block Tweet with a location You can add location information to your Tweets, such as your city or precise location, from the web and via third-party applications. You always have the option to delete your Tweet location history. Learn more Turn on Not now Close Your lists Close Create a new list List name Description Under 100 characters, optional Privacy Public · Anyone can follow this list Private · Only you can access this list Save list Close Close Copy link to Tweet Here's the URL for this Tweet. Copy it to easily share with friends. Close Embed this Tweet Embed this Video Add this Tweet to your website by copying the code below. Learn more Add this video to your website by copying the code below. Learn more Hmm, there was a problem reaching the server. Try again? Include parent Tweet Include media By embedding Twitter content in your website or app, you are agreeing to the Twitter Developer Agreement and Developer Policy. Preview Close Why you're seeing this ad Close Log in to Twitter Remember me · Forgot password? Don't have an account? Sign up » Close Sign up for Twitter Not on Twitter? Sign up, tune into the things you care about, and get updates as they happen. Sign up Have an account? Log in » Close Two-way (sending and receiving) short codes: Country Code For customers of United States 40404 (any) Canada 21212 (any) United Kingdom 86444 Vodafone, Orange, 3, O2 Brazil 40404 Nextel, TIM Haiti 40404 Digicel, Voila Ireland 51210 Vodafone, O2 India 53000 Bharti Airtel, Videocon, Reliance Indonesia 89887 AXIS, 3, Telkomsel, Indosat, XL Axiata Italy 4880804 Wind 3424486444 Vodafone » See SMS short codes for other countries Close Confirmation Close Close Skip all Welcome home! This timeline is where you’ll spend most of your time, getting instant updates about what matters to you. Tweets not working for you? Hover over the profile pic and click the Following button to unfollow any account. Say a lot with a little When you see a Tweet you love, tap the heart — it lets the person who wrote it know you shared the love. Spread the word The fastest way to share someone else’s Tweet with your followers is with a Retweet. Tap the icon to send it instantly. Join the conversation Add your thoughts about any Tweet with a Reply. Find a topic you’re passionate about, and jump right in. Learn the latest Get instant insight into what people are talking about now. Get more of what you love Follow more accounts to get instant updates about topics you care about. Find what's happening See the latest conversations about any topic instantly. Never miss a Moment Catch up instantly on the best stories happening as they unfold. Back Next Next Tweet from user Category:Articles